Destino
by I'm Asuka Dattebayo
Summary: LEER NOTICIA EN MI PERFIL SOBRE CONTINUACIÓN DE FANFIC / ADVERTENCIA: Este fanfic está basado en la película RE: Retribution, por lo cual si no has visto la película y la quieres ver te recomiendo que NO leas el fanfic ya que te explicaría el trama y contiene escenas sacadas de la película.
1. Chapter 1

**ADVERTENCIA:**

**Este fanfic está basado en la película RE: Retribution, por lo cual si no has visto la película y la quieres ver te recomiendo que NO leas el fanfic ya que te explicaría el trama y contiene escenas sacadas de la película.**

**El fanfic es una loca idea mía de cómo ambos se encontraron en la película… solo el comienzo y el final son ficticios lo demás aparece en la película y le agrego ideas mías, como pensamientos y sentimientos que no aparecen en la película.**

**Y si no la has visto… te la recomiendo :3 es genial ^w^**

**Y si la viste y me preguntas que como recuerdo tantas escenas (solo vi la película una vez…) bueno tengo algún tipo de memoria fotográfica que me hace recordar cada detalle pero para mi mala suerte se desactiva cuando estoy en pruebas ¬¬ y por eso me va mal y termino castigada **

_Y bueno aquí me aventuro con una historia de amor de mi pareja favorita de la saga de juegos Resident Evil__._

_Espero que les guste… si me equivoco espero que me comprendan ya que no acostumbro a hacer historias de video juegos…_

_Dejen sus reviews ^.^ y enjoy!_

**Destino**

Leon de ahora treinta y cinco años, conocido como uno de los pocos supervivientes de Racoon city. Seguía trabajando para el gobierno, a pesar de que este gobierno ya casi no existía aún seguía bajo las ordenes de los altos manos con intención de detener el desastre biológico que había arrasado con gran parte del plante y la humanidad, pero con su propio equipo de mercenarios.

El agente se encontraba en su cuarto, cualquiera pensaría que estaba hospedándose en algún hotel o casa, pero no, era imposible debido a la situación mundial que había destruido el mundo, su cuarto estaba ubicado en uno de los pisos de la casa blanca, así es la mismísima casa blanca, todo el mundo se había venido abajo y los pocos seres humanos que quedaban se habían confinado en lugares seguros y organizándose para poder exterminar la mayoría de las criaturas, estaba ordenando sus equipos, sus ropas y armas.

Tranquilamente se encontraba a pesar del horror que afuera se desataba y como no si se encontraba cansado, había regresado hace un rato de una misión que duro una semana para poder ayudar a unos sobrevivientes a refugiarse en los lugares capacitados.

Se sentía cansado y aletargado, pero aun así se mantenía atento, ¿atento a qué?, bueno a los sutiles pasos que alguien daba a sus espaldas, hasta que cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se giro con pistola en mano apuntando a el intruso.

El destino los volvía a unir con esa manera tan peculiar y característica de ambos, uno frente al otro, apuntándose e intimidándose con pistolas, aunque esta vez era solo el, en cambio ella solo levanto las manos dando a entender que estaba desarmada.

_**-Ada-**_ susurro con sorpresa al ver el rostro tan familiar y amado que estaba frente a él.

_**-¿Así es como saludas ahora, guapo?-**_ le pregunto haciendo énfasis a la pistola que este le apuntaba.

_**-Si no entraras como ladrona te habría recibido mejor-**_ dijo aun empuñando su arma apuntándola hacia ella.

_**-Bueno-**_dio unos felinos y lentos pasos moviendo sus caderas de forma seductora acercándose hacia el _**–Es más interesante así-**_ dijo antes de tomas la mano que empuñaba la pistola y ejerciendo una leve fuerza lo insto a bajar el arma, y como tonto enamorado lo hizo inconscientemente. Estaba perdido en esos ojos de color - que lo miraban de forma tentadora, sin darse cuenta Ada le había quitado la pistola y puesto el seguro, la cual en un movimiento que hizo reaccionar a Leon, tiro sobre la maleta que se mantenía abierta y contenía otras armas.

_**-Espera-**_ dijo al reaccionar _**-¿Qué haces aquí, como entraste?-**_ le pregunto algo nervioso debido a que la distancia entre ellos no era muy grande.

_**-Abandone Umbrella-**_ dijo alejándose un poco de él.

_**-¿Abandonaste Umbrella?-**_ le pregunto sorprendido.

_**-Así es muchos abandonamos las instalaciones de las compañías-**_ contesto caminando alrededor del cuarto observando cada detalle del cuarto que no era muy grande pero si amplio comparado a los otros de la casa.

_**-¿Muchos?, espera si abandonan Umbrella son aniquilados, ¿estás buscando protección de Wesker?-**_ le pregunto asustado ante la idea de que Ada estuviera en peligro.

_**-No-**_ dijo secamente mientras se sentaba en la cama del Kennedy

_**-¿Entonces?- **_dijo acercándose lentamente.

_**-El vino conmigo- **_dijo sin mirarlo y casi sin prestar atención al rostro sorprendido del hombre que estaba frente a ella mirándola con los ojos muy abiertos debido a la sorpresa de esto último.

_**-Debes estar bromeando-**_ dijo sin creerlo mientras se sentaba junto a ella.

_**-No, la reina roja tomo control de las instalaciones provocando muertes innecesarias en el personal por lo cual quienes no teníamos los controladores dejamos las instalaciones y ahora Wesker debe estar con quien sería el presidente si no me equivoco, haciendo un trato- **_dijo Ada mientras miraba de pies a cabeza al hombre al cual alguna vez se le declaro pensando que era su final.

Y como no verlo, era imposible no fijarse en aquel adonis que estaba estupefacto junto a ella, pero a pesar de su expresión su rostro era aun mas varonil y menos jovial que la primera vez que lo conoció, sus facciones eran más maduras dándole un aire mucho mas varonil que de niño, su cuerpo era aun mas grande, sus músculos eran remarcados por la polera típica que usaba, a pesar de que ella era mayor que el por tres años el parecía ahora mayor, y que a pesar de que Ada se conservaba joven él se veía aun mas adulto de lo que realmente era, mas alto que ella, y la hacía ver pequeña debido a su ancha espalda, los músculos de sus brazos estaban remarcados, todo eso lo hacía perfecto a los ojos de ella, además de esa singular forma de ser de él, distraído, valiente, audaz, cuidadoso, cariñoso y algo inocente.

_**-¿Entonces ya no me traicionaras?-**_ le pregunto embozando una sonrisa de lado.

_**-Bueno…-**_ se acerco sutilmente hacia el _**–Ahora somos aliados-**_ y tan sutilmente como se acerco rozo sus labios con la mejilla de él, en un casi beso de ella sobre la sonrojada mejilla. Pero no fue que los rozara porque si, aunque le gustaba la idea de tentarlo pero a pesar de que su juego podría haber durado más, los pasos de una persona que se dirigía hacia el cuarto de Leon la alertaron y se alejo.

_**-Agente Kennedy-**_ dijo entrando un soldado _**–Lo solicitan en la oficina global-**_ dijo mirando extrañado la cercanía que la pareja tenía.

_**-Está bien, ya voy-**_ dijo levantándose

_**-¿Usted es la señorita Wong?-**_ le pregunto.

_**-Así es-**_ asintió la susodicha.

_**-Usted también debe ir- **_añadió y salió de nuevo al pasillo, ambos se miraron por unos segundos y Ada se puso de pie, juntos salieron y recorrieron los pasillos hasta llegar a la oficina global, al entraron la escena era simple, la oficina adornada como siempre pero con algunas cosas extras, sacos de tierra que llegaban hasta la mitad de las ventanas, un aspecto lúgubre y deteriorado, en el escritorio estaba sentado el presidente, amigo y jefe de Leon a pesar de que este trabajaba mas como mercenario, frente a este estaba parado nada más y nada menos que Albert Wesker, atrás de él su amigo Barry Burton, Luther West y otros miembros de la resistencia.

_**-Los estábamos esperando Leon- **_dijo el presidente.

_**-¿Qué sucede?- **_le pregunto mientras caminaba hasta el centro del salón y se paraba junto a Barry y Ada a su lado.

_**-Necesito que hagas una misión muy importante**_- le dijo mientras se levantaba _**–Señor Wesker, debo pedirle que se retire junto a la señorita Wong para poder hablar con el equipo-**_ dijo de forma seria, Albert solo asintió y embozo una sonrisa, rápidamente salió junto a Ada, quien fue seguida por la mirada por león hasta que desapareció de el alcance de su vista.

_**-Y… ¿tiene que ver con Wesker?- **_le pregunto aun sabiendo la respuesta mientras se acercaba.

_**-Así es**_- asintió _**–Se que ha habido muchos problemas este último tiempo, pero ahora es necesario aliarnos con él, ya que tiene la solución a todo eso-**_ tomo unas carpetas y se las entrego.

_**-¿Y usted le cree?-**_ le pregunto mientras leía los papeles.

_**-Así es, bueno del todo no, pero es necesaria el arma que tiene-**_ dijo señalándole una hoja en particular y se alejo. Leon la aparto de las demás y comenzó a leerla.

"_(…) Programa Alice completo: adaptación 89% y aumentando. Cura 95% por ciento. Experimental: 5% (…)"_

_**-¿Programa Alice?-**_ le pregunto al leer esa parte del documento.

_**-Al parecer es el nombre de la cura, pero es necesario rescatar a quien la posee, se encuentra en unas instalaciones en el norte de Rusia, por lo cual necesito tu ayuda-**_ dijo mientras se acomodaba en el sillón presidencial, entrelazaba sus dedos y tenía un semblante serio sobre otros papeles que repletaban su escritorio.

_**-¿Debemos ir por ella?-**_ dijo, el presidente solo asintió.

_**-Albert Wesker tomara el mando mientras dura la misión, no sirvo de mucho interfiriendo en la búsqueda de la cura-**_ Leon rápidamente lo miro. _**–No me retractare, es necesario y punto-**_ Leon solo se cayó y volteo a ver a Barry quien solo levanto los hombros en expresión de intentando decir "no hay nada que hacer".

_**-Está bien-**_ dijo resignado, ya no le importaba mucho, solo quería que todo se terminara.

_**-Diles que entren por favor**_- le ordeno a un guardia.

Tras unos segundos entro nuevamente Wesker seguido de Ada quien rápidamente recibió la mirada de Leon y una curiosa de Barry al buscar a quien Leon tanto miraba. Y como no si además de llamar su atención también lo hizo con los demás presentes, una mujer de treinta y ocho años de semejante cuerpo era increíble, sus piernas torneadas y largas eran exhibidas gracias al corte del vestido rojo tan característico de ella, ese vestido rojo ceñido a su cuerpo que remarcaba las curvas que tenia, su abdomen plano, sus brazos delgados pero con músculos no mus delineados, un escote que dejaba ver parte de sus senos, el cabello de corte un poco más abajo de las orejas y un rostro angelical, era una femme fatale completa.

_**-Ellos te ayudaran-**_ dijo el presidente, Wesker volteo a verlos y volvió su mirada al presidente.

_**-Está bien, Ada ira primero-**_ dijo mirándola.

_**-¿Qué?-**_ pregunto sorprendido y preocupado Leon.

_**-Conoce las instalaciones del norte de Rusia, sabrá como entrar y salir rápidamente-**_ la susodicha solo miro de reojo a Leon –_**Entre más rápido vayan más rápido Alice traerá el arma-**_ dijo Wesker desinteresado.

_**-Un avión los llevara allá, también lo que sea necesario, viajaran hoy en la noche con tal de que lleguen de día para que inicien la operación, organizare todo-**_ dijo el presidente antes de salir de la oficina.

_**-Ada prepara tus cosas, ingresare a la computadora desde aquí, lleva las gafas**_- Ada solo asentía y miraba de reojo a Leon _**–Ustedes harán lo siguiente-**_ todos lo miraron, Leon con desprecio sabía que seguiría _**-Primero ingresara Ada y cuando este adentro me conectara a la sala central de control para desactivar la seguridad, eso también sucederá con quienes están bajo al mando de la reina roja, Ada tendrá unos minutos para sacar a Alice y ustedes para bajar a través de los ascensores que activaran en la caja de control en la superficie junto a los ductos de ventilación-**_

_**-¿Cómo sabremos donde esta todo eso?-**_ le pregunto Burton.

_**-Los ductos serán fácil de encontrar-**_dijo embozando esa sonrisa tan típica y característica de el _**–Cuando estén viajando les daré los otros detalles, así no perderemos más tiempo con esto- **_dijo antes de que el presidente entrara rápidamente a la sala.

_**-Esta todo organizado, partirán en una hora más, vayan por sus cosas-**_ les ordeno todos asintieron y Leon antes de salir le hizo una seña con la mano a Ada indicándole que lo siguiera.

_**-Nos veremos en el avión, iré en un rato- **_le dijo Leon a Barry quien solo miro a Leon y Ada para después asentir levemente, todos fueron a sus cuartos a arreglar las cosas que llevarían. La pareja llego al cuarto de Leon y este abrió la puerta invitándola a entrar, lo hizo y ambos entraron al cuarto y Leon cerró la puerta tras su espalda.

_**-Dime que no iras- **_dijo rápidamente en un tono serio y protector acercándose al escritorio sobre el cual estaba su equipo y cerrando una maleta.

_**-Vamos, no es la primera vez que voy a una misión sola- **_le dijo caminando hacia él.

_**-Es peligroso- **_dijo volteando y inclinándose lo suficiente como para verla

_**-Todo es peligroso, todo tiene riesgos- **_la cercanía de ellos nuevamente era tan corta que podían sentir sus respiraciones chocar, lo hacían inconscientemente, se atraían de manera instintiva y involuntaria, era la química que trabajaba y los unía, era el destino, la química o como quieran llamarlo _**-Incluso esto- **_dijo al ver en la manera en que estaban juntos _**–Te podría traicionar igual que como lo hice muchas veces antes y matarte- **_lentamente león se acerco más de lo que ya estaban, inclinándose lo suficiente como para que quedaran frente a frente y con su mano tomando el mentón de ella obligándola a mirarlo.

_**-Si me vas a matar… hazlo después-**_ susurro con su voz ronca y seductora antes de besarla de manera apasionada y posesiva aun con su mano en el mentón de ella y el otro brazo rodeo la cintura de ella atrayéndola aun más hacia su cuerpo, ella correspondiéndole gustosa y sin medida, ese beso tan anhelado y deseado por tanto tiempo, cada encuentro los hacía desearse aun mas, y cada despedida los destruía por dentro, pero ahora, besándose con tanta pasión que les comenzaba a quitar el aire de sus pulmones rápidamente y tras esto rompieron el beso.

_**-No es el primero…-**_beso nuevamente los labios de ella rápidamente, un beso corto y dulce a la vez y volvió a separarse solo a unos milímetros de ella _**–Pero tampoco es el ultimo-**_ dijo embozando una sonrisa la cual no quito cuando volvió a besarla. Rápidamente le correspondió, pero tan pronto los golpes sobre la puerta se escucharon se alejo rápidamente.

_**-Ni una sola palabra-**_ dijo Ada antes de alejarse lo suficiente como para volver a sentarse en la cama.

_**-¿se puede?-**_pregunto un hombre tras la puerta

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

_Hola,_

_Disculpen por el atraso de la continuación pero tuve algunos problemas pero a pesar de todo aquí estoy, de regreso gracias a mis dos amigos que siempre me apoyan y bueno espero que les guste la continuación, es corta pero es porque no tenía ideas… así que enjoy!_

**Destino 2**

_**-Adelante-**_ dijo Leon y se acerco nuevamente al maletín y ordenaba sus armas.

_**-¿Estas o estabas ocupado?-**_ dijo de manera picara al ver la presencia de la mujer de cabellos negros.

_**-¿Qué necesitas Barry?-**_ dijo evitando las bromas por parte de su amigo-

_**-Me han pedido que venga por ti, debes ir a buscar las armas y ver quienes van a ir-**_ dijo mientras apoyaba su espalda contra el marco de la puerta _**–Eres el capitán como siempre-**_

_**-¿Capitan?-**_ susurro ada mirando a Leon de pies a cabeza.

_**-Bueno veo que aun debes ponerte al dia-**_ dijo con una risilla _**–Los dejare a solas, pero recuerda que debes ir a lo que te dije-**_ dijo volviendo a ergirse y dándole la espalda a ambos _**–No se entretengan mucho, tendrán tiempo despues-**_ dijo esto ultimo antes de cerrar la puerta y salir caminando rápidamente para evitar así el sermón del nervioso y sonrojado Leon.

_**-Idiota-**_ susurro Leon ante los comentarios de este

_**-Así que… capitán Kennedy-**_ dijo levantándose de la cama.

_**-Asi es-**_ dijo cerrando el maletín y tomando su chaqueta junto con otros implementos además del maletin.

_**-Tu equipo de mercenarios debe ser el mejor, guapo-**_ dijo apoyando sus manos sobre sus caderas.

_**-Resistencia-**_ dijo abruptamente _**–Asi es como nos llaman, no me gusta el termino de mercenario me recuerda a-**_ se quedo rápidamente callado.

_**-A mi-**_ dijo arqueando una ceja mientras y dando unos pasos felinos hacia el.

_**-No-**_ dijo girándose para mirarla _**–A tu trabajo-**_ agrego.

_**-¿A mi trabajo?-**_ dijo ladeando su cabeza hacia un lado y mirándolo fijamente ante la respuesta de el.

_**-Así es-**_ hizo una pausa y sonrió de manera disgustada _**-Aquel trabajo que no me permitió acercarme a ti-**_ dejo las cosas sobre la mesa y lentamente se acerco a ella _**–Pero ahora que no trabajas en eso-**_ lentamente tomo el mentón de ella con su mano derecha y imito lo sucedido antes, rodeando la cintura de ella con su brazo izquierdo _**–Podre acercarme más, ¿no es así?-**_

_**-Con el tiempo te has vuelto mas… atrevido-**_ susurro _**–Me gusta, pero aun asi mantendrás tu distancia-**_ dijo poniendo sus manos sobre el pecho de el y alejándolo un poco _**–Al menos por ahora-**_ dijo en tono seductor y dio unos pasos alejándose de el _**–Bueno capitán Kennedy debes ir a ver a tu grupo de mer- resistencia- **_dijo auto-corrigiéndose.

_**-Esta bien- **_dijo con resignación y ambos salieron de la habitación tras tomar lo necesario, fueron hacia donde se encontraban el equipo de Leon y otros miembros del "gobierno" acompañados de Wesker quien revisaba algunos planos, tras empacar lo necesario y la organización de los equipos subieron al gran avión que llevaba los equipos mecanicos y al humano.

Leon lentamente camino hacia donde se encontraba sentada Ada quien se habia abrigado con un gran abrigo rojo con detalles negros, mientras chequeaba su comunicador, se sento junto a ella quien ni se inmuto y solo lo miro de reojo para volver a observar el comunicador, el en cambio saco el suyo y entre miradas y sonrisas se mantuvieron hasta que llegaron a la zona. Una de las pantallas se encendio mostrando el rostro de Albert Wesker.

_**-Acaban de entrar a espacio aéreo Ruso- **_dijo rápidamente Wesker tras aparecer en la pantalla _**–En unos minutos mas deberán estar sobre el punto exacto-**_

_**-¿Exactamente en que vamos a entrar para recuperar a Alice?- **_pregunto Leon seriamente.

_**-Es un bunquer de submarinos construido por la unión soviética en los años 80' expandida por la corporación lo suficiente como para instalar las salas de investigación y simulación- **_explico el hombre de cabellos dorados. –Ada ingresara a pie, debe entrar por una zona capcitada solamente para una persona por lo cual debe ir sola-

_**-¿Sola, bromeas?-**_ pregunto Leon quien recibió una mirada fea por parte de ella.

_**-Ella es mi mejor agente, no necesita de tus cuidados-**_ respondio seriamente Wesker. _**–Bueno cuando se active el mensaje ella bajara, ustedes iran a una base cercana en la cual desenderan junto a los equipos, pero no todos iran ya que llamaran la atención, asi que ve que hombres te acompañaran y partirán a donde te indique en el mapa-**_

_**-Esta bien-**_ dijo por ultimo Leon acomodándose nuevamente.

_**-Buena suerte, la necesitaran-**_ dijo con una sonrisa marca Wesker antes de terminar la "video llamada"

_**-¿Qué diablos te pasa?-**_ le pregunto enojada Ada.

_**-¿Por qué?-**_ le pregunto mirando a la enojada agente.

_**-No contradigas a Wesker, me se cuidar sola y lo sabes-**_ respondió ada seriamente.

_**-Disculpa-**_ dijo molesto pero no tenia mas remedio.

_**-Se que te preocupo pero si no te haces el indiferente frente a Wesker sabra la verdad de por que estas vivo-**_ dijo sin pensarlo pero cuando se dio cuenta se tapo su boca con sus propias manos.

_**-¿Por qué sigo vivo?-**_ pregunto rápidamente ada bajo la mirada por unos segundos _**-¿A que te refieres?-**_ insistió, ella levanto la mirada y ambos habian olvidado al grupo de mercenarios que atentos los miraban.

_**-Este no es el momento ni el lugar para explicarlo-**_ se excuso evitando las miradas de los hombres. Leon de pronto recordó a su equipo.

_**-Ven-**_ dijo tomando la mano de ella entre la suya y levantándose, en un movimiento a ella también y la hizo caminar por el pasillo del avión. Entraron a otra cabina la cual se encontraba sin personas debido a que se encontraban los implementos que usarían. –Ahora dimelo- insistió sin soltar su mano, acto que vio la mujer de rojo quien suspiro y tomo aire para decir todo rapidamente.

_**-En la misión en España Wesker me pidió que te eliminara de forma inmediata ya que te vio como un riesgo para mi misión, pero le dije que eras lo contrario y que no lo haría, no siempre seguire sus reglas y esa ocasión fue una de ellas-**_ dijo rápidamente y bajando la mirada.

_**-Debias matarme-**_ dijo algo asustado, tomo el mentón de Ada y la obligo a mirarlo _**–Pero no lo hiciste, ¿por que?-**_ le pregunto lentamente sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

_**-No podía, simplemente eso-**_ dijo evitando la mirada de el.

_**-No podías y… no querías, ¿no es así?-**_ le pregunto tocando suavemente con su mano la mejilla de Ada de quien no obtuvo respuesta _**–Tu silencio puedo asumirlo como un si-**_ dijo sonriendo ante su victoria, rápidamente poseyó los labios de la mujer de cabello negro con los suyos, a pesar de que evito demostrar cuanto en realidad lo necesitaba cayo en la tentación y le correspondió, tras unos largos segundos se separaron, ambos se miraban fijamente sin ninguna palabra que salieran de sus bocas volvieron a besarse pero esta vez el ruido de una alarma los interrumpió.

_**-Debo irme-**_ dijo ada sobre los labios de Leon.

_**-Lo se, vamos-**_ dijo antes de que la mujer de vestido rojo se alejara de el y ambos caminaran de regreso a la cabina. Barry rápidamente miro a la pareja que entraba a la cabina y con una sonrisa picara se dirigió hacia su capitán.

_**-Bueno ya que se despidieron es hora de que Ada se prepare-**_ dijo mostrándole un paracaídas que sostenía entre su manos y recibiendo una mirada algo enojada de parte del Kennedy.

_**-Damelo-**_ dijo tomandolo entre sus manos y poniéndoselo ante la mirada atenta de el hombre de cabellos rubios quien estaba ahora parado junto a Barry quien sonreía solamente.

_**-Bueno vamos, barry, ¿aquí es?-**_ le pregunto mirándolo seriamente cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.

_**-Según el mapa si-**_ dijo mirando un comunicador que saco de su bolsillo.

_**-Entonces prepárense, vamos Ada-**_ dijo tomando la mano de ella y caminando hacia la otra cabina que estaba preparada para la salida de ella._** -¿Lista?-**_

_**-Siempre-**_ dijo sonriendo.

_**-Nosotros iremos por ti en un rato mas, recuerda solo tienes-**_

_**-Lo se, lo se, no te preocupes-**_dijo dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

_**-No lo dejare de hacer mientras sepas que estas en peligro-**_susurro en el odio de ella.

_**-No te pongas cursi, es hora de que me vaya-**_dijo alejándose un poco de el. _**-Ten lo necesitaras-**_ dijo Ada dándole en la mano un pequeño chip _**–Son los códigos-**_ dijo antes de darle un pequeño y corto beso que dejo con gusto de mas al Mercenario _**–Deséame suerte-**_

_**-Suerte-**_ susurro _**–Aunque no la necesitaras**_- dijo antes de que la mujer de llamativo color rojo cubierto por un abrigo de similar color se tirara del avión, abriendo el paracaídas para caer sobre el objetivo y salir corriendo perdiéndose entre las colinas de nieve amontonada.

_**-Capitan, debemos avanzar hasta la base-**_ dijo uno de los mercenarios.

_**-Esta bien, en marcha, no podemos perder tiempo-**_ dijo rápidamente volviendo en si.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

_**-Está listo-**_ dijo Ada tras ingresar el ultimo código.

_**-Bien hecho Ada, como siempre- **_dijo Wesker quien apareció en en una de las pantallas –veinte minutos para que permanezca desactivado, rápidamente se dirigió a una computadora y abrió la celda.

**-AQUÍ COMIENZA LA PELICULA- AQUÍ COMIENZA LA PELICULA - AQUÍ COMIENZA LA PELICULA - AQUÍ COMIENZA LA PELICULA -**

Alice tras vestirse, y salir de la celda atravesó la sala de Tokio, entrando a la sala central de seguridad camino hacia la plataforma que poseía distintos tipos de armas distrayéndola, lentamente se acerco a ella, sabía que la atacaría pero aun así le apunto con su pistola, rápidamente se volteo y le quito el arma además de lanzarle un combo que rápidamente esquivo y respondiendo con una patada que hizo que Alice soltara la pistola por los aires y Ada en un rápido y característico movimiento de un tipo de "rueda" la tomo pero antes de que pudiera apuntarla Alice acerco peligrosamente la navaja al cuello de Ada.

_**-No-**_ susurro Alice

_**-Mi nombre es-**_ intento decir la Femme Fatale.

_**-Ada Wong, espía de la Corporación Umbrella y la mejor agente de Albert Wesker, se con exactitud quien y que eres-**_ le interrumpió rápidamente _**–La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Por qué no cancelo tu contrato ahora?-**_

_**-Yo ya no trabajo para Umbrella-**_ le respondió _**–y Albert Wesker tampoco-**_

_**-mátala si quieres-**_ dijo la Albert quien había comenzado una "video llamada" a través de una de las pantallas _**–Pero no saldrás de aquí jamás, ahora se buena y baja el cuchillo-**_ pero rápidamente lazo el cuchillo contra la pantalla quebrándola en miles de pedazos. –_**Ah y Alice, que gusto verte otra vez-**_ dijo embozando esa sonrisa tan propia de él. _**-Solo sobreviviremos si trabajamos juntos-**_

**-Continuara-**

_Espero que les haya gustado dejen sus reviews y la conti será pronto se los prometo :)._

_Cuídense mucho!_


End file.
